


Slast je strast

by AViP



Category: Star Trek the lost era
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 21:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16272998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AViP/pseuds/AViP
Summary: Kapitán SS Minion to ani na začátku 24. století nemá lehké...Další příběh z (okolí) Hvězdokupy Cibola, z období, kterému se říká "Ztracená éra"...... kompatibilní s knižní sérií z téhož období (+/- spíše však +).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Poznámka historikova:  
> Odehrává se v roce 2309, 16 let po vypuštení lodě U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701-B.

**STOP** **! WHAT SHIP?**

Hranatý a vyloženě ošklivý nápis, skrz jehož červená písmena na uhlově černém pozadí ne zcela zřetelně prosvítal znak Spojené Federace planet, vyplňoval celou hlavní obrazovku na můstku mé lodi. Nedalo se říct, že jsem něco podobného _vůbec_ _nečekal_ – to opravdu ne, ale že to něco bude až tak teatrálně primitivní…

„Mohli by si ty vopičky nechat od cesty, fakt že jo,“ zabručel Shild z křesla pilota natolik nahlas, aby to každý na můstku slyšel a přitom dost potichu, aby to v případě potřeby mohl vydávat za samomluvu, která mu omylem unikla. „Hej Franku, udělej s tím laskavě něco!“ naklonil na stranu a houknul přes rameno na našeho spojaře. Pak se na křesle obrátil zády k obrazovce a dodal nahlas už pro všechny: „Nebejvá náhodou zvykem, že se napřed slušně zeptaj?“

„A taky že se nás napřed slušně zeptali,“ poznamenal jsem, zatímco jsem si nervózně pohrával s tlačítky pro vyhlášení poplachu a nebyl si tak docela jist, jestli mám některé z nich doopravdy zmáčknout. „Asi tak o několik světelných měsíců dřív. A dokonce několikrát za sebou.“

„Automatickou žádost vod nějaký plechový huby neberu jako žádost,“ zavrčel Shild. „Když tomu chybí teplý lidský… tento… slovo, tak to není žádost hodná pozornosti,“ dodal a obrátil se zpátky ke svému panelu.

„Na chvíli jsem se bál, co všechno teplé lidské ti u toho chybělo,“ ozval se jedovatě doktor Wilson, který se zezadu opíral v předklonu o mé křeslo, čímž mi efektivně bránil ve využívání otáčecího mechanismu mé kapitánské sesle.

Shild přeháněl – ostatně skoro jako vždycky. Ve skutečnosti by si varovných hlášení mohl nevšimnout jen někdo totálně slepý, hluchý a nádavkem po lobotomii. Celá soustava Tirnag byla ve všech vektorech obklopena výstražnými bójemi, které upozorňovaly kolem prolétávající lodě, že protentokrát bude lepší se oblíbenému šmajchlkabinetu tohoto i několika sousedících sektorů vyhnout. A to nejlépe co největším obloukem.

Popravdě, napůl jsem čekal, že nás místo varovného vysílání rovnou uvítá salva z phaserů. Tak co jsem tady k čertu dělal?

Říká se, že kdo se moc ptá, moc se dozví… a od prvního momentu, kdy jsem se dozvěděl, že jedna z významných „zastávek“ na cestě mezi jádrem Federace a Hvězdokupou Cibola je uzavřena kvůli karanténě, jsem začal být zvědavý, co se tady vlastně stalo. Takže když se naskytla možnost vzít náklad samosvorných svazků pro Tirnag IV a využít ji coby legální zástěrku pro ukojení mé zvědavosti, rozhodl jsem se ji využít.

Nakonec, pokud federálové nezačnou rovnou střílet a místo toho si protáhnou mou registraci počítačem… tak bychom to mohli dokonce nejen přežít, ale ještě dostat bonus za ochotu při řešení problémů Federace.

A krom toho jsem měl stran soustavy Tirnag jisté nepříjemné mrazení v zátylku…

„Pánové, myslím, že jsem to dokázal zrušit,“ přetrhl Frank můj řetěz myšlenek. A skutečně, nápis na hlavní obrazovce byl najednou vystřídán pohledem na hvězdné pole. A taky na bitevní křižník třídy Excelsior. Ze kterého ostatně právě vylétlo torpédo.

„Střílejí na nás?“ Tohle jsem asi tak trochu zařval (a hlavou mi prolétlo, že si asi na křižníku rešerši v databázi Federace neudělali a jaké jsou naše celkové šance).

„Negativní, kapitáne, negativní…“ oznamoval Frank. „Nedetekuji nikde zaměření. Spíš se jen tak předvádějí.“

A opravdu se předváděli. A ne jen tak. Jejich torpédo nás napřed třikrát obkroužilo a pak se rozprsklo do girlandy, za kterou by se nemusel stydět ani novoroční ohňostroj. Čínský.

Musel jsem se v duchu opravit. Nikoliv to vysílání předtím – TOHLE bylo teatrální.

A vzápětí se na obrazovce opět objevilo povědomé: STOP! WHAT SHIP?

„Sakra práce, Franku! Říkal jsi, že jsi s tím něco dokázal udělat!“

„Cpou nám to teď sem přes náš prefix kód. Narovinu? Zkusil jsem už úplně všechno – a není nic, co by se s tím dalo udělat z naší strany.“

„Doufám, že na ně nehodláš začít střílet“ poklepal mi na rameno doktor. „Tuhle obludu nedáme, to ještě poznám.“

„Ale jo, dali bychom ji…“ pokračoval se svou samomluvou Shild. „Jenže bychom to schytali tak strašidelně, že by nás pak sežrala první ozbrojená bárka…“

„Zavolej je, Franku,“ nařídil jsem našemu spojaři. „Snad pak nechají té šaškárny.“

Kupodivu odpověděli rychle.

Na hlavní obrazovce se objevila tvář celkem tuctově se tvářícího se kapitána Hvězdné Flotily.

„Hovoří kapitán John Harriman z hvězdné lodi Federace _Enterprise_. Identifikujte se!“ (požadavek na identifikaci byl na jednu stranu sice logický, ale s ohledem na skutečnost, že už na _Enterprise_ znali náš prefix kód, byl zároveň poněkud redundantní)

Frank se na mne tázavě podíval. Přikývl jsem. Od toho okamžiku mne viděla i druhá strana.

„Zde kapitán Frederick Vayden z lodi _Minion_. Vezeme zásoby stavebních dílů na Tirnag IV. Co se to tu děje, kapitáne? Měl jsem za to, že přísná karanténa je pouze nad Tirnag III a ne v celé soustavě.“

Harriman se zatvářil kysele, což naznačilo, že jsem trefil hřebíček na hlavičku.

„ _Minion_ , připravte se přijmout náš výsadek. Dále, je tu pár věcí, které s vámi potřebuji probrat – ale protože zhruba za tři hodiny budu pořádat malou telekonferenci pro celý operační svaz, nemá smysl, abych vás tady a teď tahal k sobě. Možná po té konferenci, pokud budete mít dotazy. _Enterprise_ končí.“

Obrazovka zhasla. Napůl jsem čekal, že se opět rozsvítí povědomý nápis, ale nestalo se tak. Místo nápisu se objevil pohled na zvolna driftující _Enterprise_ , která evidentně nikam nespěchala, proti na hvězdném pozadí, kde bylo možno spíše tušit, než vidět centrální hvězdu této soustavy.

„Tak kdo půjdete se mnou uvítat hosty? A nehlaste se všichni!“ zeptal jsem na celý můstek, zatímco jsem vydoloval z přihrádky v křesle PADD a začal na něm datlovat rychlou zprávu pro zbytek posádky a výzvu pro ostatní důstojníky.

„Já půjdu,“ ozval se doktor.

„Ještě někdo? Co ty, Franku, hodil by ses nám tam!“ oslovil jsem Franka Yerdona přímo. Ten ovšem místo odpovědi jen něco zabručel. „Promiň, nerozumím ti…“ rýpnul jsem si. Odpovědí mi bylo jen zabručení o něco hlasitější a doktor mne nenápadně zatahal za rukáv. „No, dobře, kdy nechceš, tak nemusíš, k ničemu tě nebudu nutit. Oskara se ani neptám,“ pronesl jsem směrem k Shildovi, „Jemu se určitě taky nikam nechce.“

Z výrazu a celého postoje Oskara Shilda bylo zřejmé, že mám pravdu.

„Nicméně protože někdo musí naše hosty jednak uvítat a následně se o ně i postarat…“ zahlédl jsem, jak Oskar nenápadně naznačuje prstem střelbu. „A to jako o hosty!“ dodal jsem speciálně pro Oskara.

„No tak teda pardon…! Smysl pro humor tu koukam taky nějak vymřel,“ zaprotestoval Shild.

„Řekl bych, že přesně v ten moment, kdy nám ten křižník předvedl ten svůj ohňostroj, ale to je jen takový můj více či méně kvalifikovaný odhad lehce poučeného amatérského psychologa, pochopitelně,“ vložil se do situace doktor.

„No tak teda dobře,“ vydechl jsem a odeslal všechny připravené zprávy. „Franku, převezmeš na chvíli můstek. Protože, ty Oskare, ty za odměnu půjdeš s námi uvítat naše hosty. Velitele druhé a třetí směny jsem už informoval, setkáme se s nimi v transportní místnosti. Jdeme!“

Jen co se za námi zavřely dveře turbovýtahu se do mne doktor pustil (skoro jsem ani nestačil zadat cílovou stanici). „Nemusel bys pořád do Franka tak rejpat, vždyť sám víš nejlíp, jak na tom už nějakou dobu je.“

Po očku jsem se podíval na Oskara Shilda, ten se nicméně tvářil, že tam s námi vůbec není.

„Hele, doktore Hyde, dobře poslouchej,“ (tak už jsem mu dlouho neřekl – a doktor si toho všimnul, protože sebou zlehka trhnul), „upřímně řečeno, Frank může bejt rád, že ho vůbec nechávám na palubě. Tohle, že je ten důstojník tajné služby, před kterým se třásla půlka kvadrantu?“

„Třeba na něj lezou léta… jako na nás všechny,“ navrhl neutrálně doktor.

„V tom případě bych těm létům doporučoval, aby z něj zas hezky rychle slezla. Není starší než ty nebo já – a při dnešní úrovni lékařské péče nemá nárok.“

Doktor místo odpovědi jen pokrčil rameny.

„Něco ti povím. A tobě taky, Oskare, když už jsi tady,“ otočil jsem se k našemu spolucestujícímu. „Frank si tohle své vyhnanství vybral dobrovolně. Ve skutečnosti Hvězdná Flotila svoje lidi neodepisuje, ne pokud už prokázali své schopnosti. A že se Frank zapletl s Cartwrightem? Takových bylo… Frank dostal na výběr tucet vesmírných stanic, kterým mohl velet, včetně, ale nejen, naší oblíbené K5. Jako spřátelený velitel stanice by se mi líbil stokrát víc, to mi tedy můžete věřit. Ale ne, pan Yerdon se nám šprajcnul a radši dobrovolně odešel do vyhnanství na _Minion_.“ Prohlédl jsem si oba posluchače, a protože výtah pomalu vjížděl do cílové stanice, zmačknul jsem tlačítko „stop“.

„Na začátku byl Frank dokonce první důstojník a celé roky v tom zatraceně byl dobrý, ne že ne – to mu určitě přiznáte oba. A to jsem si ze začátku říkal, že starého Charlieho Wanga jen tak někdo nenahradí – a nakonec byl Charlie sám rád, že může odejít na odpočinek, protože viděl, že _Minion_ je v dobrých rukou. Dokonce jsem se během té doby několikrát přistihl při myšlence, že bych Frankovi _Minion_ nechal a sám se věnoval obchodování na některé ze základen. A klidně bych to tenkrát mohl udělat. Je to ani ne rok, co s ním něco stalo – to jste si snad museli všimnout oba. A když jsem ho před půl rokem zbavil pozice prvního důstojníka, na čemž ostatně někteří ze zde přítomných vydělali – nenápadně jsem se přitom podíval na Shilda – tak se ani nebránil. Chápete to? Já zbavím Franka Yerdona významné lodní funkce – a on se ani jedním slovem nebrání. Něco s ním je… a dal bych nevímco za to, abych věděl co to je. A popravdě, to už ani nemluvím o tom jeho extempore s phaserem v jeho kajutě před pár týdny… zrušil jedním výstřelem půlku svojí kajuty - sakra práce, málem prostřelil plášť lodi… “

„Teď trochu přeháníš, ruční phaser tohle přece nedá,“ protestoval doktor.

„A vsadíš na to svůj život, kór když tohle udělá třeba ve warpu a náhodou trefí v přepážce něco, co by vážně trefit neměl?“ Obavám se, že tohle jsem na doktora tak trochu zaječel.

Odblokoval jsem výtah, který se zasyčením dorazil do cíle a otevřel dveře. „Nic, pojďme, určitě už si říkají, kde jsme se zasekli.“

 

V transportní místnosti už na nás čekal zbytek uvítací delegace, to jest velitelé druhé a třetí směny, šéfinženýr Hunter a bezpečnostní důstojník Bauman. Za ovládacím pultem transportéru stál další kus živého inventáře _Minion_ , starý technik Weill… safra, Joe Weill byl na palubě od samotného začátku, ještě dřív, než jsem loď vůbec převzal, to už bude… no, strašně moc let, radši na to nemyslet.

„Alexi, Hansi, Joe…“ pozdravil jsem je. „Rád vás vidím a omlouvám se, že vás tahám do služby, zrovna když máte volno.“ Alex Hunter se jen ušklíbl – jako šéfinženýr byl na podobné radosti palubního života celkem zvyklý. Hans Bauman jen něco zamumlal a z celého jeho výrazu bylo zřejmé, že jsme ho probudili krátce po té, co se mu podařilo usnout, takže z něj přímo odkapávalo nadšení z toho, že se stal členem uvítacího výboru.

„Můžeme?“

„Dokonce musíme, protože na druhý straně začínaj bejt dost nervózní, abych tak řek’,“ ušklíbl se Joe.

Na platformě se objevil půltucet mihotavých stínů, ze kterých se vzápětí zhmotnil výsadek z  _Enterprise_.

No, tohle jsem tak docela nečekal. Zaslechl jsem, jak Joe Weill polohlasem pronesl „a zatraceně“. Oskar se ke mně naklonil a zašeptal: „Kam čert nemůže…“

 _…tam nastrčí ženskou_ , doplnil jsem ho v duchu.

***** 

 

„Skoro padesátkrát za poslední dva roky, komandére. A to nepočítám dnešek. Co mi k tomu řeknete?“

„Že mám hodně zakázek jak do soustavy Tirnag, tak směrem z ní… co asi tak čekáte, že vám k tomu řeknu, komandére?“

Komandér mege… eh, Demora Sulu neřekla nic a místo odpovědi jen rozčileně listovala v svém seznamu. Zpočátku jsem ji ještě opravoval – ano, mám hodnost komandéra v záloze, ale na lodi jsem kapitán. Aneb opravdu, kdo potřebuje čerta, když má na krku takovouhle fúrii…

Už svým entrée dala jasně najevo, co si o mé lodi a posádce myslí. Ještě ani neslezla z transportní plošiny a už stačila pourážet všechny kolem.

„Který z vás civilů je tady kapitán?“ zeptala se místo pozdravu a v tomto duchu se nesla celá naše následující rozmluva. Nakonec to dopadlo tak, že jsem se na chvíli omluvil, zaběhl do své kajuty a vytáhl ze skříně špatně padnoucí bundu od mé staré flotilácké uniformy. Jakž takž jsem na ni v poklusu přišpendlil správné frčky, které jsem po pěti minutách infarktového hledání našel, jak se válí v etuji někde úplně jinde, než měly správně být (dodatečně jsem si uvědomil, že příště, až se budu před nějakou dámskou návštěvou frajeřit svou hodností, tak bych měl druhý den tu věc uklidit, dokud si jaký takž pamatuji, kam jsem ji předchozího večera ve víru vášní odložil).

Zjištění, že má co do činění s někým, kdo je jí hodnostně roven a služebním stářím ji i převyšuje, ovšem komandéra Sulu nijak nevyvedlo z míry. Zásadně mne oslovovala mou hodností komandéra (poznámku, že v záloze si naštěstí pro nás oba odpustila) a nikoliv jako kapitána lodi.

Na chvíli jsem ji setřásl, když se mi jí podařilo hodit na hrb Frankovi. Ten ovšem místo toho, aby na ni vytáhl svou někdejší kapitánskou hodnost a jaksepatří ji zpéroval, se projevil jako naprostý submisivní podržtaška a více-méně jí odsouhlasil všechno, co od něj chtěla. A protože chtěla vidět i náklad, tak oba i s celým doprovodem všech lidí z flotily zmizeli v našem cargo holdu skoro na hodinu.

Jak Oskar Shild vzápětí správně poznamenal, pokud bychom chtěli potichu zmizet i s rukojmími, tak teď pro to byla ideální příležitost. Nemůžu říct, že by se mi ta myšlenka úplně nelíbila – ale samozřejmě, byla to blbost. Co bychom asi tak dělali s jedinou lodí uprostřed Federace? Ne, děkuju, federálního vězení jsem si kdysi užil až moc – a to jsem tehdy měl v podstatě fešácký kriminál, jaký by mne tentokrát zcela určitě nečekal.

Z nákladního prostoru vylezli všichni akorát včas na onu plánovanou telekonferenci. Nevím, co si komandér megera od celé té akce slibovala, ale bylo na ní zřetelně vidět, že skutečnost, že náklad deklarovaný podle všeho zcela odpovídal nákladu skutečnému, ji poněkud vykolejila, neřkuli jí rovnou nabourala vnímání života, vesmíru a její celkový světonázor vůbec. To nemluvím o drobných kapičkách maziva, které mívá tendenci ze samosvorných svazků při nešetrném vybalování občas odkapávat a které nyní pokrývaly její fešáckou uniformu natolik, že si musela po konferenci nechat poslat z  _Enterprise_ novou.

Ještě k mému nákladu – je pravdou, že můj přístup k dodržování platných zákonů byl a je vždy poněkud, řekněme, kreativní, ale ani já nejsem takový šílenec, abych do soustavy, kde zrovna flotila pořádá svoje manévry, pašoval něco nedeklarovaného nebo dokonce nelegálního. To tedy opravdu ne.

Zmíněná telekonference sice ledacos vysvětlila, ale spousta otázek zůstávala nezodpovězena.

Především dala odpověď na otázku, kdo tady vlastně velí. Oficiálně velel celé akci jakýsi admirál, ale jeho jméno za celou dobu ani nezaznělo. V praxi velel celému malému svazu Harriman, z titulu kapitána nejsilnější lodi. Zbytek operačního svazu tvořily dvě lodě třídy Miranda, podle všeho plné záložáků a jedna dálková průzkumná loď třídy Constellation, která se zrovna vracela ze své pětileté mise a Tirnag III měl tvořit pro její posádku poslední možnost si pořádně zařádit před návratem domů – místo toho byla odchycena Harrimanem a zařazena do jeho miniflotily. Nebylo divu, že její kapitán se, jakmile zjistil, že Harriman si našel novou oběť, snažil z celé akce vyvázat – a jak to tak vypadalo, Harriman se ho nejspíš chystal v dohledné době pustit.

Objektivně nahlíženo jsem se kapitánovi té _connie_ ani nedivil – a Harrimanovi také ne. Se mnou to bylo horší – ale co, už jsme měli v minulosti hůř placené jobovky.

Alespoň jedna věc byla po skončení telekonference jasná – blokáda se primárně týká planety Tirnag III, zatímco Tirnag IV, která byla po jistou dobu rovněž „na pozorování“, byla s okamžitou platností z blokády definitivně vyjmuta. Což mimo jiné znamenalo, že při troše štěstí budou federálové ignorovat fakt, že jsem se svým nákladem pro Tirnag IV vstoupil do soustavy ještě v době, kdy byla blokáda de iure v platnosti.

Harriman rovněž potvrdil, že onen zdejší problém je v nějakém smyslu biologického charakteru, aniž by ovšem jakkoliv specifikoval skutečnou příčinu karantény. Během celé konference se ostatně několikrát vágně odvolal na autoritu velícího admirála – ale o koho se přesně jedná, to nikdy neřekl a vždy odvedl řeč jinam.

Po skončení konference jsme zůstali sedět v naší jídelně, která sloužila zároveň jako zasedačka v těch vzácných momentech, kdy jsme nějakou náhodou potřebovali. Tehdy Demora Sulu projevila touhu uvidět záznamy o našich předchozích návštěvách v této soustavě – o další fyzické kontrole našeho nákladu už nepadlo ani slovo.

Když zjistila, že jsem do soustavy Tirnag zavedl _Minion_ za poslední dva roky celkem 47x, rozhodla se, že na nás znova zaútočí. K její smůle všechny naše záznamy seděly – ano, párkrát jsem nějaký ten paš v minulosti po této trase skutečně vezl, ale jak se říká, kde není žalobce – a tak dále.

Ze záznamů nicméně jasně vyplývalo, že jedním z našich nejvýznamnějších zákazníků byl jistý orionec jménem Eletarr. To jí bůhvíproč nějak podšprajclo. Budiž řečeno, že zhruba někdy v té době se mi kdesi v hlavě rozeřval poplašný zvonek. Protože Eletarr s touhle situací opravdu mohl mít něco společného… a čím víc jsem o celé téhle věci přemýšlel, tím jasnější mi bylo, že tohle bude ta správná stopa. Jenže jak ji flotilákům předat a zároveň si pod sebou nepodříznout větev?

I proto jsem více méně uvítal, když jsem ji mohl předat do laskavé péče druhé směny. Jen ať si to Alex Hunter taky trochu užije.

Sám jsem se svalil ve své kajutě na postel – jen tak jak jsem byl, bez převlékání. Vytáhl jsem z nočního stolku sluchátka a pustil si něco ze své hudební sbírky. Asi jsem na chvíli usnul, protože nějak si nepamatuju, že bych slyšel některé skladby ze svého oblíbeného playlistu. Najednou jsem měl pocit, že mne něco ruší… po chvíli jsem byl schopen identifikovat zdroj rušení – byl to dveřní zvonek. Strhnul jsem si sluchátka a napůl zařval „už jdu“. Doplazil jsem ke dveřím a uvolnil je.

Dveře se se zasyčením otevřely. Stál v nich ustaraně se tvářící doktor Hyde.

„Neruším?“ zeptal se poněkud nelogicky.

Místo odpovědi jsem zachrchlal něco nesrozumitelného a ukázal dovnitř místnosti, což doktor celkem správně pochopil jako výzvu ke vstupu.

„Koukej si jít šlehnout svou pravidelnou dávku kofeinu. Potřebuju tě teď při smyslech,“ poznamenal doktor sarkasticky.

„Vždyť víš, že se s tím snažím přestat…“ zamumlal jsem.

„Tak dneska to rozhodně nebude,“ odtušil.

Otevřel jsem skříňku s léky a vytáhl jsem lahvičku s velkými bílými tabletami. Po chvíli uvažování, jestli by mi nestačil půlčík, jsem jednu z nich spolknul.

„A ještě to pro jistotu zapij tím kafem, co tu určitě někde máš, jak tě znám, ať je z toho pořádná kardiakova zlatá. Však ty seš zvyklej, ty to vydržíš. A vůbec, co to proložit troškou efedrinu, když už jsme u toho? Vypadáš nějak nastydle.“

„Připomeň mi příležitostně, že tě chci protáhnout pod kýlem bez skafandru za tyhle řeči,“ odpověděl jsem jedovatě, nicméně doktorovy pokyny jsem splnil. „A vůbec, je to v souladu s Hippokratovou přísahou, nutit pacienta ke konzumaci látky, na které je závislý?“

„V tvém případě určitě,“ odseknul doktor. „A teď nejspíš chvíli počkáme, než to začne působit, co ty na to?“ zasmál se úlisně.

„Na svý závislosti dělám usilovně přes čtyricet let…“

„A pořád na tebe funguje, jak vidím,“ poznamenal, jakmile zaznamenal, že kofein začíná působit.

„Tak mi řekni, kvůli čemu se dneska v noci zas nevyspím.“

„To opravdu nevím, protože do hlavy ti přes všechnu svou snahu fakt nevidím a jestli něco vím zcela jistě, tak je to to, že i po své dávce obvykle spíš jak nemluvně, dokonce jsem opakovaně zaznamenal, že spíš po kofeinu lépe, než bez něj – což je ostatně u někoho, kdo je na něm natolik fyzicky závislý jako ty, poměrně logické. Takže jestli budeš dneska spát špatně, bude to možná kvůli starostem, ale určitě ne kvůli kafi. Což s ohledem na to, co se ti chystám říct, nemůžu vůbec vyloučit.“

„No tak do toho.“

„Jedno slovo. Eletarr.“

„Co s ním?“ snažil jsem se o neutrální výraz.

„To mi řekni ty. Dobře jsem si všimnul, jak ti ztuhly rysy, když na něj přišla řeč.“

Vydechl jsem. „Několikrát jsme pro něj něco paš… ééé, vezli a tak… však víš.“

„A ty máš strach, že se něco provalí – zvlášť pokud si nebudeš dávat pozor na pusu? Tak to tě můžu uklidnit. Neprovalí se nic.“

„Jak to?“

„Eletarr je mrtvý. Někdo ho na K5 zastřelil. I s celým jeho doprovodem. Je to sotva pár hodin – přišlo to prioritním kanálem těsně před tím, než jsme vletěli do soustavy.“

„Takže proto byla komandér megera tak nabroušená, když se to jméno objevilo…“

„Jmenuje se Demora,“ opravil mne. „A není to zdaleka taková megera, když jí trochu líp poznáš. Poslechni, že tys ji někdy v minulosti přepadl, že tě má tak ráda?“

„Ha, ha, ha… a kdy asi tak? Když byla v kolíbce? Uvažuj přece trochu.“

„Co já vím, cos dělal předtím, než jsme se potkali,“ zašklebil se doktor. Pak ovšem zvážněl a pokračoval. „Ba ne, kamaráde, podle mě ty moc dobře víš, co tam dole je. To bys teď nebyl tak groggy, na to tě až moc dobře znám.“

„Možná vím, možná nevím,“ odsekl jsem. „Co kdybys místo rejpání začal trénovat dýchání ve vakuu? Jak tě tak pozoruju, budeš to potřebovat spíš dřív než pozdějc.“

„Já vlastně skoro zapomněl, jak milou povahu míváš, když máš špičku…“ odtušil doktor. „Víš co? Nech si to v klidu projít hlavou – ale hlavně, jestli fakt víš co tam dole je, tak by bylo fajn, kdybychom se to dozvěděli, dřív než bude pozdě.“

„Jestli je tam dole to, co si myslím, že tam je, tak si zdejší lodě udělají ostrý výcvik v provádění GO 24. Přinejmenším na části Tirnag III.“

„Až tak?“

„Až tak…“

Doktor se chtěl nejspíš ještě na něco zeptat, ale zabránilo mu v tom zapípání mého komunikátoru. S výrazem ukřivděného člověka, kterému všichni ubližují, jsem přešel k nástěnnému panelu a ohlásil se.

Na miniobrazovce se objevil obličej Hanse Baumana. Letmo jsem zabloudil k indikátoru palubního času, no jo, třetí směna zrovna začala úřadovat.

„Ano, Hansi?“

„Ééé... kapitáne, chtěl by s vámi mluvit kapitán Baker z lodi _Canopus._ To je ta _connie_. Prej už vám psal. Ale jestli ruší, můžu ho odmítnout.“

Zakroutil jsem hlavou. „Vím, o co mu jde, pusť mi to sem.“ Pootočil jsem se tak, aby mi doktor alespoň částečně viděl do tváře – a abych i já viděl jeho. Doktor začal naznačovat, že pokud potřebuji, tak vypadne. Gestem jsem mu naznačil, že klidně může zůstat.

„Oukej, kapitáne, už to jede!“ ozval se Hans a zmizel z obrazu, jen aby byl vzápětí vystřídán tváří lehce prošedivělého muže se zastřiženým plnovousem, který si jím zjevně alespoň částečně kompenzoval své „nízké temeno“. Kapitán Baker velel lodi určené pro průzkum hlubokého vesmíru a v celém jeho vzezření bylo něco z výrazu starých mořských vlků.

Na člověka se vzezřením mořského vlka měl kapitán Baker hlas překvapivě vysoký a příjemný. A poněkud překvapivě, byl docela nepříjemně vlezlý – neustále mne oslovoval „pane kolego“, i když na něm bylo vidět, jak ho to celé štve.

Jenže… zrovna v tenhle okamžik se tak chovat ke mně musel – pokud se chtěl dostat domů v nějakém rozumném termínu. A to on po několika letech strávených v hlubokém vesmíru opravdu chtěl (a pokud ne on, tak buď jeho posádka a/nebo rodina, což mohlo být ve finále pro morálku na lodi ještě horší).

Že by se mi hodilo vartovat u Tirnagu III a hrát si na flotiláka, no tak to jsem vyloženě říct nemohl. Že by náhrada od Flotily stála třeba jen za zmínku, to jsem říct nemohl tuplem. Jenže – byla tu ta záležitost s čerstvě zesnulým Eletarrem a jistou zásilkou, kterou jsem kdysi odmítl. To ovšem neznamenalo, že ji sem třeba nepřivezl někdo jiný… a tak mi vůbec nevadilo, že udělám „gesto dobrého vola“ a že kapitánu Bakerovi umožním se vzdálit i s celou jeho lodí.

Jakmile jsem projevil ochotu vystřídat _Canopus_ , Baker přešel do ještě medovějšího tónu. Několikrát mne ujistil o svém vděku a přízni (haha, až se někdy potkáme, tak se určitě nebude pamatovat, to znám), pak mi dokonce nechal poslat na palubu bednu jakési vzácné brandy, ke které přišel na svých cestách (a to zas bylo od něj doopravdy hezké) a nakonec se se mnou rozloučil se slovy co nejsrdečnějších díků.

Pro mne to ovšem znamenalo, že si dám sprint do transportní místnosti, abych zabavil čerstvou zásilku, než mi ji třetí směna začne degustovat. Dalo mi to i záminku k tomu, abych od sebe vypakoval doktora (vše zlé je vždy i k něčemu dobré) – a jak jsem tak uháněl chodbou pro bednu s chlastem (mimochodem, stihnul jsem to jen tak tak, Joe Weill se už začínal tvářit, že jde hledat vhodný pajcr, aby se podíval dovnitř, protože, co kdyby to náhodou byl důmyslně ukrytý pekelný stroj, že), tak mi došlo, co ještě mi na Bakerově zjevu nesedělo – kapitán jeho zjevu by přece měl mít na hlavě klasickou kapitánskou čepici…

… a tak se z nás stala jedna ze složek blokádní flotily nad Tirnag III.

*****

„Proč se trochu neuvolníte, kapitáne?“ Eletarr na mne cenil své zlatem a drahokamy „vyspravené“ zuby v něčem, co snad měl být přátelský úsměv – což ovšem bylo ve skutečnosti asi tak stejně příjemné, jako pohled do tlamy klingonského targa (a smrdělo to zhruba stejně, možná i hůř). „Práce je pro dnešek za námi – je čas věnovat se zábavě.“

Nenápadně jsem se rozhlédl. V místnosti (v malém salónku na K5, který si snad nikdo jiný než Eletarr nepronajímal) jsem byl pouze já – a pak už jen Eletarr a jeho čtyři orionky. Oba jsme seděli v křesílkách, žádný stůl mezi námi nebyl a každému z nás po boku stály dvě orionky.

Představte si tu nejhorší karikaturu obchodníka, kterou si dokážete vybavit – malý, téměř zakrslý, leč obtloustlý – v důsledku toho se špatnou a kolébavou chůzí – s dlouhými řídkými fousy a dokonale plešatý. A teď si to ještě obarvěte do exotických barev (Eletarr by měl být správně orionsky zelený, ale on byl takový spíš „vyšisovaný“, místy skoro jako listí na podzim), prapodivných hadrů, které zřejmě pro orionce tvoří cosi jako národní kroj (v Eletarrově případě ještě nevkusnější, než byste čekali) a dostanete přibližnou představu o tom, jak Eletarr vypadal.

Na okamžik se mne zmocnila panika – obvykle jsem na jednání bral někoho s sebou, nejčastěji doktora nebo Franka (ten mne koneckonců kdysi s Eletarrem i seznámil), ale tentokrát jsem s ním byl buhvíproč na jednání sám.

Tohle nebylo dobré… že Eletarr dokáže pomocí svých orionek zmáknout téměř kohokoliv bylo dobře známé, sám jsem to na jednom z prvních jednání s ním ke své škodě zjistil – od té doby jsem se nechával od doktora naočkovat proti jejich feromonům. Tiše jsem doufal, že jsem alespoň na své hypo tentokrát nezapomněl.

Dvě orionky se začaly ke mně vinout. Ještě jsem je dokázal gestem setřást – když to Eletarr viděl, tak se dal do strašlivého chechotu. „Ale copak, kapitáne, moje kočičky se vám nelíbí? To se divím, to se divím… ale třeba byste dal přednost něčemu jinému.“ Sáhl do kapsy své prapodivné tuniky a vytáhl cosi zabalené v malém sáčku z průhledné fólie a hodil to směrem ke mně. Podíval jsem se na podlahu. Předmět ve fólii ze všeho nejvíc vypadal jako hodně pomačkaný kaštan, s prapodivnou šedozelenou barvou. Než jsem stačil něco říct, Eletarr pokračoval: „Ale to víte, chvíli to potrvá…“ mávl na své dvě orionky, které se k němu okamžitě začaly lísat „…zatímco děvčata jsou tu s námi teď a tady. Tak proč si trochu neužít života?“

Ucítil jsem, jak se do mne orionky pustily z obou stran a jak mi jejich ruce zajely pod šaty. Cítil jsem jejich horký dech, jejich dotyky na své kůži, na bradavkách, cítil jsem, jak mi žužlají uši a mnou záda… pak jsem ucítil prudký odliv krve z mozku kamsi dolů a jedna z orinonek mi razantně zajela rukou pod kalhoty, zatímco ruce té druhé se mi kolem těla ovíjely jak dvě zelené liány. Cítil jsem, jak ztrácím kontrolu nad sebou samým… Eletarr si musel mé situace všimnout, protože se rozchechtal na celé kolo: „Věděl jsem, že dáváte přednost spíš klasice, než podivným náhražkám…“

Rychle jsem ztrácel schopnost racionálně uvažovat – a zjevně byly postiženy všechny mé smysly, protože Eletarr ještě něco říkal, ale místo slov jsem slyšel jen jakési houkání. Napadlo mne, že můj univerzální tlumočník přestal pro přemíru hormonů v krevním řečišti fungovat a že vlastně vůbec nevím, jak zní orionština v originále. Obrátil jsem se k jedné z dívek. Ta můj pohled zachytila a opětovala s výrazem, který byl zcela nezaměnitelný – žádostivost z jejího výrazu vyloženě odkapávala… no i když v tuhle chvíli jsem cítil, že začínám odkapávat spíš já. Chtěl jsem se na něco zeptat, ale nedokázal jsem ze sebe vypravit hlásku… nicméně dívka pochopila a promluvila na mne: „Kapitán na můstek“. Udivilo mne, že to řekla hlasem, který jsem odněkud znal. „Opakuji, kapitán na můstek.“ No jistě – mluvila hlasem Demory Sulu! Ale jak by to bylo možné… Obrátil jsem se k Eletarrovi – ten náhle stál nade mnou a z jeho otevřených úst se linulo čím dál tím silnější houkání – napadlo mne, že takto blízko snad i ucítím jeho smrdutý dech, ale kupodivu – necítil jsem nic.

A najednou byl Eletarr pryč. A pryč byly i orionky a salónek z K5 a já byl ve své kajutě na _Minion_ a jediné, co mi z celého zážitku zůstávalo, byla silná erekce (což se koneckonců občas člověku stane i tak, když ho něco uprostřed noci probudí).

A ještě něco zůstávalo – silné houkání poplachu a mechanicky opakovaná slova: „kapitán na můstek“. Rychle jsem se rozhlédl – podle palubního času bylo něco málo po třetí hodině ráno.

Vyskočil jsem a vymáčkl tlačítko komunikačního panelu a houkání poplachu rázem ustalo. „Už jdu,“ zachroptěl jsem do mikrofonu. Hodil jsem na sebe kusy uniformy, dal jsem si hlt kávy z pohotovostní zásoby a vyrazil směr můstek, za tichého doufání, že moje, ehm, chlouba, splaskne dřív, než tam dorazím (což se mi celkem splnilo) – to poslední, co jsem ještě potřeboval, bylo, aby mne komandér megera obvinila ze sexuálního obtěžování na pracovišti.

Na můstku panovalo boží dopuštění – poplach uprostřed noci evidentně vykolejil většinu posádky a jak jsem tak díval na stavové obrazovky, na ostatních lodích to nebylo výrazně jiné. Na místo pilota zrovna usedal Oskar Shild a na místě spojaře už byl usazený i Frank Yerdon – Demora evidentně zmobilizovala celou posádku - což ostatně nebylo na škodu.

Hlavní obrazovku vyplňoval pohled na noční stranu Tirnag III, jehož atmosférou se urputně drala vzhůru malá nákladní loď. V pravém horním rohu obrazovky se ve výřezu obrazovky nacházel obličej kapitána Harrimana – kterého podle všeho také museli vzbudit. Hariman zrovna něco říkal: „…v pohotovosti. Načasovali si to dobře – jak vidíte, snaží se prorazit v čase, kdy naše lodi mají noční směnu a letí na noční straně, aby mohli rovnou skočit do warpu, jakmile budou venku z atmosféry.“

 „Kapitán na můstku,“ zvolala komandér Demora Sulu a téměř úslužně vypadla z mého křesla.

Posadil jsem se – za křeslem už stál lodní kuchař s připravenou bandaskou s kávou, ze které mi nalil pořádný kafáč.

Pomalu jsem se začínal zase cítit jako člověk.

Nechal jsem si podat hlášení, okomentoval jsem rychlé provedení poplachu a pochválil +/- všechny zúčastněné (bylo za co). Na Demoru evidentně schopnosti mé lodi udělaly dojem rovněž, rozhodně se pro tentokrát zdržela jakýchkoliv komentářů.

Lodička neměla šanci a musela to vědět… a i proto mi něco na celé situaci nehrálo.

Obrátil jsem se k Demoře: „Když prohlásím, že _Enterprise_ tu loďku zvládne, tak se myslím nespletu, že?“

„Rozhodně ne, pane!“ souhlasila (páni, tomu teda říkám změna postoje!). „ _Enterprise_ by tu loď zvládla zadržet i sama.“

Pokýval jsem na znamení souhlasu. „Přesně, jak jsem se domníval. Děkuji, komandére.“

Zrušil jsem pohled na planetu (nechal jsem jen Harrimana v rohu obrazovky, abych měl prostřednictvím jeho komentářů přehled o situaci) a místo toho jsem si nechal promítnout schéma rozmístění blokádní flotily kolem planety – a pak ještě rozmístění planet v soustavě Tirnag.

 „Pane Shilde, naveďte nás nad opačnou stranu planety – ale pokud možno bez zbytečného rozruchu, ano?“

„Provedu, pane?!“

Můj rozkaz ho evidentně zmátl – a podle výrazů celého osazenstva můstku nebyl rozhodně sám.

„Vážení, račte směřovati pohledy své na obrazovku hlavní – co tam nyní vidíte?“ Ano, nepopírám, že v okamžicích, kdy mám jasně v něčem pravdu, tak bývám opravdu až zbytečně teatrální… ale ono už to tak nějak patří k věci. „Nuže?“ zeptal jsem se, protože jsem nechtěl situaci zbytečně protahovat.

„Takže – Tirnag I a II tvoří krásný kryt pro kohokoliv, kdo by chtěl zmizet potichu ze soustavy. Než bychom si ho všimli, byl by u slunce – a pak už by jeho warpovou signaturu přemázlo záření místního slunce. Nakonec bychom si toho možná všimli… ale to už by byl dávno v tahu.“

Stačil letmý pohled na schéma rozmístění blokádních lodí – všechny se nyní nacházely na jednou polokoulí a byly semknuté kolem prchajícího frachťáku – tedy až na nás. Celá druhá polokoule byla zcela nehlídaná… nakonec, možná bylo dobře, že chvíli bude nehlídaná, třeba si případný lamač blokády přestane dávat pozor… Harrimanovi evidentně došlo, co se může stát, protože se nás nesnažil nijak zadržet – naopak, po chvíli mi diskrétně pípnul terminál se stručnou zprávou: „Dobrý lov! J.H.“

 _Minion_ pomalu vklouzla nad osvětlenou část planety. Nechal jsem vypnuté všechny aktivní senzory – doufal jsem, že se případný uprchlík prozradí sám. Nemusel jsem čekat dlouho. Optické vyhodnocovací systémy záhy zaznamenaly další loď letící nad hranicí troposféry, jak se pomalu šplhá vzhůru řídkou atmosférou Tirnag III. Atmosféra planety sice byla poměrně řídká, ale na to, aby zcela oslepila senzory lodi startující z planety, stačila s přehledem. Zbraně jsme měli nabité – teď nezbývalo než čekat a doufat, že se náš pilot dokáže pověsit za unikající loď, jakmile se vyhoupne z atmosféry.

Oskar byl opravdu dobrý – dovedl nás do ideální palebné pozice. Do štítů frachťáku zabubnovala první salva z našich phaserů.

Mávl jsem na Franka – ten rutinně přikývl a otevřel kanál. „Hovoří kapitán Vayden z hvězdné lodě _Minion“_ \- náhle mne napadlo, že jsem přesně v opačné pozici, než když jsme do této soustavy před pár dny přiletěli. „Zastavte loď, nebo budeme nuceni použít krajních prostředků.“ Opět jsem mávnul na Franka, tentokrát, aby kanál uzavřel. „Tak co?“ zeptal jsem se.

Zakroutil hlavou. „Vůbec nic. Ale vůbec.“

„Dobrá, palte vším, co máme – a miřte na motory,“ nařídil jsem. Koutkem oka jsem zaznamenal vyděšený výraz Demory Sulu (jo, flotila takhle nezastavuje – ale troufám si tvrdit, že můj způsob je efektivnější). Z  _Minion_ vylétla salva z phaserů následovaná dvojicí torpéd. Oskar Shild mířil přesně – z cílové lodi odlétla hromádka trosek, loď viditelně zpomalila a začala mírně vybočovat z kurzu, lehce se začala otáčet podle nejméně dvou os naráz a zároveň z ní začaly unikat tenké proužky plynů.

„Volají nás!“ vykřikl Frank. „Říkají, že zastavují motory a že žádají o zastavení palby.“

„Jejich stav?“

„Byl to přesný zásah…“ prohlásil stoicky Oskar. „Jejich warp je na kusy a impuls je na hraně nepoužitelnosti. Tahle loď už nepoletí nikam – leda bychom je odstrkali na vyšší orbitu vlečným paprskem.“

Vyvolal jsem si na příručním terminálu efemeridy dráhy lodě. „No jo, zrovna na to koukám,“ konstatoval jsem spíš sám pro sebe. „Do dvanácti hodin nejpozději budou zpátky v atmosféře – ale jen oprava impulsu je tak na dva dny. Fakt moc dobrá práce.“

Přejel jsem pohledem můstek. „Bude třeba je obsadit. Máme nějaké dobrovolníky?“ Ani jsem nestačil dokončit větu, když jsem si všiml, že se Frank začal zuřivě hlásit.

Popravdě řečeno, překvapilo mne to. „Franku? Chceš jít na tu loď?“ zeptal jsem se spíš pro jistotu, ale o Frankových záměrech nemohlo být vůbec pochyb.

Jeho náhlá ochota byla až podezřelá, ale na druhou stranu... proč ne? „No tak dobrá, Franku, vem si půltucet lidí a jděte tam.“

Zaslechl jsem diskrétní zakašlání. „A ano, vemte s sebou i tady komandéra a přiberte i nějaké lidi z _Enterprise_.“ Obrátil jsem se k Demoře. „Koneckonců, jednou už tu máme oficiálního zástupce Hvězdné Flotily, tak ať z toho taky něco má a ať je to všechno přesně podle pravidel.“

***** 

 

„Posaďte se, kapitáne, a pokuste udělat si pohodlí, hned se vám budu věnovat. Doufám, že vás moji hoši moc nepocuchali.“

Vlídná slova podivně kontrastovala se způsobem, jakým jsem byl k jejich původci odeskortován. Po zadržení i druhé unikající lodi a identifikaci nákladu obou lodí (kdy se ukázalo, že návnada neměla na palubě nicm co by stálo za řeč, ale zato náklad lodě, kterou jsme poněkud nešetrně zadrželi, potvrdil mé nejhorší obavy) a po jeho odtransportování rovnou na palubu _Enterprise_ si mne i Demoru Sulu vyžádal Harriman, údajně kvůli poradě o dalším postupu. Popravdě, nechtělo se mi, vůbec se mi nechtělo, tušil jsem nějakou zradu – ale co jsem mohl dělat? Ještě jsem ani nesestoupil z transportní plošiny a už u mne byli dva příslušníci lodní ostrahy s namířenými phasery, v čele s jejich velitelem, jež byl orionského původu (ještě že moje svěrače fungují i v mém věku dobře, protože tohle byl brutální zátěžový test jejich funkčnosti). Koutkem oka jsem zahlédl vítězoslavný úsměv v Demořině tváři a naprostou bezradnost ve tváři kapitána Harrimana – bylo jasné, že on téhle šou nevelí a ani nikdy nevelel.

Kupodivu mne nevedli do lodního vězení (celkem jsem měl představu, kde na lodích Federace většinou nachází) a místo toho mne vedli kamsi na ubytovací palubu. Nakonec mne strčili do dveří jakési poměrně anonymně vyhlížející kajuty. Sami zůstali venku – tedy ne kajuty, vlastně jednoduše zařízené pracovny či kanceláře.

Několik kroků od vchodu byl jednoduchý stůl s počítačovým terminálem. Za stolem seděl postarší muž v uniformě admirála hvězdné flotily. Před stolem stála primitivně vyhlížející židle. Admirál ukázal na židli: „Tak se přeci posaďte, kapitáne, máme toho spoustu k projednání.“ Byl mi nějak podivně povědomý… určitě jsem ho už někde někdy viděl… Nervózně jsem se rozhlédl, ne, za mnou nikdo nestál a po chvilce váhání jsem si sednul.

„Chlapci od poručíka Tengera čekají venku. Jistě, pokud byste se rozhodl udělat nějakou blbost, asi by vám v tom nedokázali zabránit, ale co už nadělám. Ale já myslím, že vy žádné blbosti dělat nebudete.“ Sáhl kamsi do stolu a vyndal tlustý fascikl. „Tohle jsou vaše papíry. Ne, není to úplně všechno – jen to nejzajímavější. Kapitáne Vaydene, dejte mi teď jeden dobrý důvod, abych vás nenechal sebrat teď a tady.“

Jak hovořil, došlo mi odkud ho znám… to přece byl někdejší šéflékař _Enterprise_ admirála Kirka…! McCoy, nebo tak nějak!

Evidentně si všiml mého zkoumavého výrazu.

„Ano, kapitáne, už jsme se potkali. Dvakrát, pokud to počítám dobře. Nejprve v systému Barnardovy hvězdy a zhruba o nějakých deset let později v systému Zeom. To už jste byl kapitánem na _Minion_. Tehdy jsem tak trochu rozmrazoval vaše lidi… doufám, že to nebyla úplně zbytečná práce.“

Nepřítomně jsem vydechl. „Ne, nebyla.“ A v duchu jsem se vyděsil – co když se nějak domáknul pravdy o té mé slavné ráně, když se mi podařilo ukrást jeden z mála dochovaných kelviniových reaktorů – u všech svatých, jestli ví tohle…!?! Sice mi nebylo jasné, jak by se to dozvěděl, ale jak se říká, cesty Páně a Sekce 31 jsou nevyzpytatelné…

„Mimochodem, Leonard McCoy, k vašim službám, abych tak řekl. Či Admirál McCoy, chcete-li.“

Nepřítomně jsem přikývl.

„Koukám, že vás při zmínce o Zeomu doslova zamrazilo,“ neodpustil si McCoy sarkastickou poznámku ( _jo, kdybys tak tušil, proč jsem ztuhnul)_ , „ale nejsme tady kvůli Zeomu, ani jeho nešťastnému osudu. Jsme tady kvůli Tirnag III – přesněji kvůli tomu, co se nachází na jeho povrchu, jmenovitě, na té jeho části, kde se shodou okolností nachází, říkejme tomu z nedostatku lepší terminologie, zdejší vykřičená čtvrť. Máme vlastně štěstí, že Tirnag III není plná třída M… to bychom ho museli odepsat jako celek. Takhle nejspíš odepíšeme jen zhruba osminu povrchu – nic s čím by si teraformační služba nedokázala nakonec poradit. A pak samozřejmě, pár tisíc životů… jistě, někdo by mohl oprávněně namítnout, že zničení několika bordelů nepředstavuje žádnou zásadní ztrátu, byť jsem si jist, že posádky mnoha a mnoha lodí by s ním zásadně nesouhlasily, ale mně se nějak tak celkově příčí důvod, kvůli kterému se to stane.“

Sáhl kamsi do stolu a vyndal malou krabičku. Otevřel ji a na stůj vysypal několik fóliových pouzder – v každém z nich se nacházelo cosi, co vypadalo jako pomačkaný kaštan napadený divnou šedozelenou plísní.

„Vy samozřejmě víte, o co jde, že...“ zdánlivě nezúčastněně poznamenal McCoy. „Koneckonců, byl to váš výsadek, kdo tohle na té lodi objevil.“

Nervózně jsem se zavrtěl.

„Ano, kapitáne?“

Vydechl jsem. „Jsou to semena rostliny _Volupta Orionica._ “

„Zvané též orionská rostlina slasti, že. Je to rostlina, jejíž pěstování je na území Federace, jakož i řady jiných států naprosto zakázáno – dokonce se dá říci, že je to jedna z mála věcí, na kterých se dohodla jakákoli mezihvězdná konference.“

„Kolují různé zvěsti...“ zkusil jsem neutrálně.

„...které jsou vesměs pravdivé, nakolik mohu posoudit,“ doplnil mne McCoy. „Je to masožravá rostlina, která láká svou oběť na možnost, řekněme, nevšedních sexuálních radovánek. Přizpůsobí se libovolné humanoidní anatomii. Celý proces trvá několik týdnů, v závislosti na velikosti oběti a během celé té doby ho lze zvrátit, byť první poškození mozku, zejména v důsledku hypoxie, nastává už po nějakých 48 hodinách. Poškození mozku se postupně stupňuje – tvrdí se, že orionské gangy používají tuto rostlinu coby trestný nástroj pro podlomení vůle některých svých animálních žen, některé zdroje dokonce spekulují, že původně všechny animální ženy musely prožít nejméně týden v této rostlině, aby se staly náležitě povolnými – a také závislými na sexu.“

„Ano, i to jsem slyšel,“ připustil jsem.

„Tahle semena jsou zralá jen pár dnů – to znamená, že k jejich vypěstování musel někdo zemřít. Ostatně, jako hrubý odhad, kdy je už příliš pozdě pro záchranu oběti se udává okamžik, kdy rostlina začne kvést. Jediná ochrana před lákáním rostliny je skafandr kombinovaný s pravidelnými dávkami látek potlačujících sexuální pud – pro jistotu. Ostatně, na palubě té prchající lodi našli vaši lidé jak těžké skafandry určené pro práci ve vysoce zamořeném prostředí, tak doslova koňské dávky supresantů.“

„Však ano, admirále. Vždyť to byla moje loď, kdo ty pašeráky odchytil...“

„To je také jediný důvod, proč se bavíme spolu zde, místo toho, aby z vaší lodě byl jen ohořelý vrak a vy sám, v případě, že byste to přežil, jste seděl v cele – mimochodem, ta druhá alternativa ještě pořád může nastat.“

„Co tím chcete říct?“

„Jen to, že jsme byli schopni, na základě pečlivé analýzy té obrovské sklizně, určit poměrně přesně čas, kdy se objevila první rostlina na Tirnag III. Pak jsme to porovnali se známými letovými záznamy do a z této soustavy. Vaše loď je jedna ze tří civilních lodí, která by připadala do úvahy, co by zdroj této infekce.“

Málem jsem spadnul ze židle. „Ujišťuji vás, že...“

„Ujišťování si strčte za klobouk. Už jen na základě této skutečnosti vás můžu nechat sebrat a nechat v base tak dlouho, jak uznám za vhodné.“

„Admirále, mám jisté...“

Nenechal mne domluvit. „Ano, to máte. A víte co? Sekce 31 sama o sobě prohlásila, že je jí váš osud celkem lhostejný, že by jen rádi zpátky _Minion_ v jednom kuse, ale že ani na tom vyloženě netrvají, pokud to jinak nepůjde. Jste cartwrightův muž a jako takový jste v nemilosti – nechávají vás být jen proto, že jim nestojíte za trable a námahu. Mimochodem, jakmile bych vás nechal sebrat, spustí to zajímavou kaskádu událostí – zaprvé, definitivně přijdete o imunitu ze strany Sekce 31, to znamená, že si budete muset odsedět zbytek trestu, ke kterému jste byl odsouzen před těmi zhruba třiceti lety. K tomu se připočítají všechny žádosti o vaše vydání z jednotlivých soustav – a že se jich za těch zhruba 25 let vaší činnosti sešlo opravdu hodně... zvlášť zajímavá je tahle,“ chvíli listoval ve složce „jo, tady to je,“ vytáhl kus papíru. „Touží po vás andoriané – a hodně. Člověče, co jste to proboha vyváděl, že po vás jde i Imperiální Garda?“

V duchu jsem si vzpomněl na naši bitvu s andoriánskou lodí _Wethesa_...

„A já mám skoro chuť jim vyhovět,“ pokračoval McCoy. „Už jen pro tu srandu, co by s vámi provedli.“ Na chvíli se zarazil. „Ale neudělám to.“ Začal rychle listovat svým fasciklem. „Protože tady mám i další zprávu, kterou o vás kdysi vypracovala Sekce 31. Je to vás psychologický posudek. Nebudu vás unavovat detaily – v podstatě se v něm říká, že radši dáte přednost spolupráci před rizikem. Takže vy mi tu teď hezky vyklopíte, co o celé téhle věci víte – a já vás možná i nechám jít. Když se mi budou vaše odpovědi líbit. Nuže?“

„Za výskytem rostliny na Tirnag III stojí zcela určitě Eletarr. Nevím, jestli je to čistě jeho aktivita, nebo jestli figuroval jen jako prostředník, ale je pravda, že zhruba před rokem mi nabízel možnost za zvláštní příplatek propašovat dodávku semen na Tirnag III.“

„Eletarr, je, jak jistě víte, mrtvý. Potřebuji toho vědět víc. Jak velká byla ta zásilka?“

„Velmi malá, menší než krabice od bot.“

„Ukazoval vám ji?

„Ano.“

„Jak jste dokázal odolat nátlaku jeho žen?“

„Byl jsem plný očkování proti jejich feromonům a supresantů.“

„Rozumné opatření. Kdo tam byl na jednání s vámi? Přece jste s ním nemohl být sám.“

Zarazil jsem se. „Byl tam se mnou někdejší kapitán Frank Yerdon.“

„Byl i u toho, kdy vám Eletarr dělal tuto nabídku?“

„Ano.“

Bylo vidět, že v McCoyovi probíhá nějaký vnitřní boj. Nakonec se naklonil k terminálu, aktivoval lodní interkom a pronesl jediné slovo: „Proveďte“.

Po celé lodi se rozeřvaly sirény poplachu.

Vyděšeně jsem se rozhlédl. Ale mariňáky jsem nikde neviděl.

„Neděste se. Jen malé cvičení v aplikaci GO 24.“

Za chvíli jsem zaslechl, jak salva torpéd opouští hlavně _Enterprise_... a pak znova... a pak zase. Po třetí salvě se rozhostilo ticho, které po několika desítkách vteřina narušilo zapípání a oznámení „konec poplachu“.

„A je to,“ řekl tiše McCoy.

„A co bude se mnou?“

„S vámi? Tengerovi hoši vás doprovodí do transportní místnosti a ujistí se, že se promptně vrátíte na _Minion._ Ale kapitáne, to neznamená, že můžete jít, kam se vám zlíbí – naopak, budete se držet poblíž Ciboly a nebudete se pouštět nikam daleko, jinak na vás ten zatykač doopravdy vydám. A pouštím vás teď jenom proto, že vás nejspíš budu v dohledné době potřebovat. Pokud se tak stane, dám vám vědět. Pokud tato potřeba pomine – dám vám vědět rovněž. 

„A kapitáne, měl byste vědět ještě jednu věc. Objem zajištěných semen na té pašerácké lodi nesouhlasí s objemem deklarovaným v záznamech těch pašeráků. A i když nákladový prostor dostal lehký zásah, nedošlo k jeho proražení a otevření do vakua. Je tedy možné, že máte na palubě krysu – už proto byste se měl držet se svou lodí poblíž – na vašem místě bych důkladně prověřil celou posádku – GO 24 je rozkaz, který člověk nechce dělat častěji, než je nezbytně nutné.“

 

 

**Konec první části**


	2. Chapter 2

_O tři měsíce později…_

 

„A vůbec, kde máš toho tvého palubního kance? Už dlouho se tu neukázal…“

Mám obavu, že v momentě, ve kterém mi Nelly tuto otázku položila, jsem se netvářil zrovna příčetně. Na svou omluvu můžu jen poznamenat, že po dobrém sexu jsem málokdy kompletně při smyslech a ex post se nemohu zbavit neurčitého pocitu, že jsem zrovna na chvíli dokonce i usnul. Každopádně, Nelly můj prázdný pohled rozhodně nestačil a svou otázku po chvíli zopakovala – a tentokrát ji doprovodila drobným šťouchnutím. To už jsem se jakž takž chytil a byl schopen nějak zareagovat.

„Vždyť sis sama stěžovala, že tvoje holky s ním mají problém, že je vždycky strašně utahá… měla bys bejt vlastně ráda,“ zabručel jsem a otočil se na bok v naději, že urvu ještě pár minut klidu, než stejně budu muset vypadnout. Sexuální život Franka Yerdona opravdu nepatřil mezi záležitosti, které bych byl ochoten řešit a už vůbec ne teď a tady.

To jsem neměl dělat. Nelly mne s razancí, jakou bych čekal od klingonského válečníka a ne od ní otočila zpátky k sobě a spustila: „Utahá, neutahá, bejval to dobrej kunčoft – a dobře platil. Mnohem líp, než některý kapitáni, když jsme u toho. Už se tu neukázal nejmíň půl roku.“

„Mám to snad brát osobně?“ ucedil jsem skrz zuby.

„Jak chceš, brouku,“ zašvitořila Nelly sladce a já věděl, že ano. „Jestli třeba nechodí jinam…“

„A kam asi? Z tvý nejbližší konkurence udělala Federace před čtvrt rokem cosi jako skleněnou desku. Hele, já chápu, o peníze jde v první řadě, ale tohle jsou zbytečný obavy,“ poznamenal jsem a obrátil se na bok. Směrem k ní.

„Tak to taky,“ souhlasila Nelly, kterou zmínka o srovnání vykřičené čtvrti na Tirnag III viditelně rozhodila. „Ale vážně, copak je někde v okolí lepší podnik než ten můj? Prostě mu vyřiď, ať se zase někdy ukáže a jestli měl pocit, že jsme na něj byly někdy zlý, tak ať už se nezlobí a zas přijde.“

„Jo, chápu. A vyřídím,“ zabručel jsem rezignovaně. Usoudil jsem, že z poležení už dneska nic nebude, posadil jsem na postel a začal se pomalu oblékat. Nelly můj pohyb pochopitelně neušel.

„Hele, jestli sem tě naštvala…“ zkusila omluvný tón.

„Ale ne,“ zalhal jsem, „jen jsem si vzpomněl, že musím něco na palubě zařídit,“ zalhal jsem podruhé.

„Ale no tááák… poď ještě ke mně,“ začala se lísat. „Dáme si ještě jedno kolo – a na účet podniku? Tak co?“

Nemůžu říct, že by mne její nabídka nelákala… dokonce jsem už pomalu začal zařazovat „zpětný chod“, když mi zapípal komunikátor.

„Zatraceně, kdo to zas votravuje…“ ucedil jsem mezi zuby. Otevřel jsem komunikátor navyklým pohybem. „Slyším.“

„Neruším?“ ozval se hlas doktora Wilsona – jeho tón ovšem dávat tušit, že doufá, že ano.

„Hádej, můžeš jednou…“ zavrčel jsem.

„Nojono, tak trochu jsem doufal, že už jsi své tělesné pudy pro dnešek dokázal ukojit. Je tu po tobě docela sháňka. A dalo by se říct „z vyšších míst“, jestli chápeš, kam mířím.“

Chápal jsem to až moc dobře. Že je _Enterprise_ stále v oblasti jsem věděl až moc dobře a že admirál McCoy může kdykoli chtít cokoli, jsem věděl taky až moc dobře.

Povzdechl jsem si. „Už jsem tady hotovej,“ a vzápětí mi došlo, že jsem měl svá slova formulovat trochu jinak, protože z komunikátoru se ozvalo pobavené zakuckání. „No, no, no!“ zabručel jsem. Chtěl jsem ještě něco dodat, ale pak jsem si to rozmyslel. „Za chvíli na lodi.“

„Bezva,“ ozvala se odpověď. „Tak to tě možná ani nebudou muset nechat eskortovat.“

Nelly celou naši konverzaci poslouchala a teď se rozhodla, že se do ní vloží. A udělala to ne zrovna nejšťastnějším způsobem. „Vykašli se na toho tvýho palubního eunucha a poď ještě ke mně.“

Z komunikátoru se ozvalo: „Já to slyšel, dámo. Mám takový pocit, že napříště by vám mohl dávat dobrozdání o zdravotní způsobilosti a tak dále třeba nějaký ten nekompromisní felčar z flotily a ne moje veskrze benevolentní maličkost, že, ale jak ostatně říkávají pyrotechnici, každý svého štěstí ohňostrůjce…“

Nelly zašklebila s výrazem „polib si“, ale nahlas radši neřekla nic.

Vydechl jsem. „No tak já radši půjdu.“

 

 

Admirál McCoy na mne už čekal ve své pracovně. _Enterprise_ kotvila u K5 hned vedle _Minion_ a kdyby nám na tom jó záleželo, mohli jsme obě lodi propojit i napřímo přes přechodové komory. „Mám pro vás úkol, který se vám bude líbit, mladíku.“

„Nic ve zlém, admirále, ale to si nějak nedovedu představit.“

„Začnu trošku zeširoka,“ usmál se admirál a hned pokračoval. „Předpokládám, že sledujete zprávy,“ a aniž by čekal na moje přikývnutí: „Takže jistě také víte, že po mnoha letech začnou do oblasti Cibola létat pravidelné lety civilních dopravní lodí. První z těchto lodí bude starliner _Majestic_. A to je vlastně ono... dá se čekat, že hnutí „Svobodná Cibola“ se pokusí _Majestic_ napadnout a zničit, takže potřebuji mít na místě co nejvíce akceschopných lodí.“

Zatvářil jsem se skepticky. „Snad nečekáte, že _Minion_ bude schopna sama o sobě zastavit útok teroristů?“

„Ne, to nečekám – ale budete nám tam dělat „křoví“. Na oběžné dráze se budou dále nacházet lodě _Roma_ z Federace a _Galtagh_ z klingonské strany. _Enterprise_ bude schovaná kousek stranou ve vnější oblasti soustavy Cibola a při troše štěstí si nás nikdo ani nevšimne.“

„Proč by měli vůbec nějací teroristé útočit zrovna na _Majestic_?“

„Protože její let je symbol. Je to symbol, že z Ciboly se definitivně stává součást civilizovaného vesmíru – ať už si pod tímto pojmem představíte cokoliv.“ McCoy se na mne pobaveně podíval. „A to se ani nezeptáte, co tu bude dělat klingonská loď? Nebo to víte?“

Věděl jsem to, jistě že jsem to věděl… otázkou bylo, kolik toho o mně věděl McCoy a kolik toho z mé odpovědi zjistí…

„Podívejte, mladíku, nebudeme tu ze sebe dělat navzájem hlupáky – já vím, že vy víte a vy víte, že já vím. Takže co kdybyste pro jednou hrál s odkrytými kartami? Víte dobře, že vám mám pořád tak trochu v hrsti.“

Pokrčil jsem rameny a vypálil více – méně naslepo: „Yardley nejmladší ukradl Klingonům _Rustarr_.“

„Skvěle!“ zaradoval se McCoy. „Znáte dokonce jméno té lodi! A co ještě víte?“

„Je to prototyp z ověřovací série nejnovějšího typu útočných lehkých křižníků. Klingoni ty lodě začali stavět těsně před výbuchem Praxis a dokončili je až po něm. Byl jich postaven zhruba půltucet. Klingonská flotila je nikdy nepřevzala do stavu a všechny lodě skončily de facto na vrakovištích. Zkorumpovatelní a špatně placení správci vrakovišť se řekněme rádi dívají jinam, když pašeráci zbraní vykrádají lodě, které by měli hlídat jako oko v hlavě. Většinou to prochází, ale tentokrát se něco nepovedlo – pašeráci to podle všeho tak trochu přehnali. Krádež i po dvaceti letech stále moderního prototypu musí řešit i tak rozložená instituce, jakou toho času je klingonská flotila.“

„Ještě něco?“

„Ne, to je vše co vím.“ Nelhal jsem. O krádeži _Rustarr_ jsem se dozvěděl od jednoho klingonského pašeráka, ale ten znal jen jméno lodi a hrubé specifikace, nic víc. Že se lodi zmocnil právě Yardley nejmladší pak byla moje ryzí spekulace, která ovšem vyplývala ze znalosti poměrů v Cibole.

McCoy viditelně zaváhal. Evidentně toho bylo víc. „Tak dobrá, mladíku, to prozatím stačí. Vaše informace jsou správné a postačující, byť nekompletní. Snad se nedopustím velké indiskrece, když vám teď řeknu, že klingoni chtěli celou věc původně řešit vyloženě silově a stálo nás to mnoho úsilí, abychom jim to rozmluvili… nakonec jsme je umluvili na jeden těžký křižník. Původně sem chtěli vrazit s celým operačním svazem – a i když se dušovali, „že jen dopadnou _Rustarr_ a pak zas půjdou“, tak jim to kupodivu nikdo moc nechtěl věřit.“

„Takže vy teď vlastně potřebujete Q loď.“

„Co prosím? Ano, vlastně ano. Protože to, co víme o _Rustarr_ , je dost znepokojující – sice nemá výdrž a v boji ji snadno utaháme, ale zato má strašlivou palebnou sílu, rozhodně na loď své velikosti. Takže na palubě _Majestic_ jsou právě horečně instalovány dodatečné systémy štítů a všichni tiše doufáme, že se nám z ní nestane druhá _Centauric_.“ Na chvíli se odmlčel. „Rustarr má maskovací zařízení, pochopitelně, takže bude mít nevyhnutelně výhodu první rány.“

„Pochopitelně,“ zašklebil jsem se kysele.

„Yardley nejmladší je posedlý pomstou za příkoří, které se jeho rodině dostalo na konci čtyřleté války… a protože se nemůže rozhodnout, koho nesnáší víc, jestli Federaci nebo Klingony, hodláme mu v tomto směru dát na výběr. Upřímně řečeno, osobně by mi nejvíce vyhovovalo, kdyby se rozhodl zaútočit na _Galtagh_ – a jsem si celkem jistý – a v tom spočívá paradox celé situace – že veliteli _Galtagh_ by to rovněž náramně vyhovovalo.“

„To nepochybně. Poslechněte, admirále, nebylo by lepší, kdybych se pokusil na sebe _Rustarr_ nalákat? Všichni bychom od toho měli pokoj…“

McCoy zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne, to raději ne – lhal bych, kdybych tvrdil, že mne to vůbec nenapadlo. Problém je v tom, že naše simulace ukazují, že vaše šance sice nejsou špatné, ale že nejsou nějak závratně vysoké. Nezapomeňte, pořád platí, co jsem říkal, _Rustarr_ má vždy výhodu prvního úderu. A navíc, Yardley zatím projevil až neuvěřitelnou neochotu útočit na jakýkoliv cíl, který by mohl opětovat palbu. Rozhodně nehodlá skončit jako _Unicorn_ , jestli jste o tom někdy něco slyšel…“

Zavrtěl jsem hlavou. Ačkoliv mi jméno _Unicorn_ něco říkalo, nevěděl jsem přesně co.

„Příležitostně si to najděte… i když to asi nebude celá story,“ zarazil se a já věděl, že to nebude celá story zcela určitě. „No nic, nebudeme se zbytečně navzájem zdržovat. Prostě vás potřebuju jako křoví – je dost možné, že vás ani nebude zapotřebí. No, a když náhodou ano, tak se další lehký křižník bude hodit.“

S těmito slovy mne vypoklonkoval a já se vrátil na svou loď. Po návratu na _Minion_ jsem si našel, co byla _Unicorn_ zač – a znovu ve mně hrklo – _ví to, nebo to neví?_

Ale na neveselé myšlenky jsem neměl čas – čekala mne spousta práce. A ta nejtěžší věc byla rozhovor s Frankem…

***** 

 

„Osobně si myslím, že můj sexuální život je jen moje osobní záležitost, kapitáne.“ Frank Yerdon stál přede mnou v pozoru a z očí mu létaly blesky. „A také si myslím, že na mou práci nemá vliv, jestli chodím do nějakého vykřičeného domu nebo ne.“

Sešli jsme se u mě v kajutě. Já, doktor a Frank. Původně jsem se tak nějak naivně domníval, že si s Frankem přátelsky popovídáme, vyjasníme si co a jak (jestli třeba nedejbože někde něco nechytil!), trošku popijeme a všechno bude zase OK. Že jsem se zmýlil, jsem zjistil prakticky okamžitě, Frank nejenom že odmítl nabídnutou skleničku, ale dokonce se ani neposadil.

„O tom by se samozřejmě dalo polemizovat“ ozval se ze svého křesla doktor. „Sexuální napětí je nutno uvolňovat, jinak…“

„Doktore, mohl byste se pro jednou vyjadřovat k věcem, o kterých něco víte?“ vypálil na něj Frank podpásovku.

Doktor se jen ušklíbl. „Fakt, že podobné problémy nemusím řešit, neznamená, že o nich nic nevím…“

Chtěl ještě něco dodat, ale to už jsem mu skočil do řeči. „Tak dost vy dva. Franku, máš samozřejmě pravdu, nic mi do toho není, alespoň ne oficiálně. Ale proboha, když někdo z mé posádky ze dne na den radikálně změní svůj životní styl, tak se ho na to přece zeptat musím! Jsem tvůj kapitán a doufám, že i přítel.“ No, v tom posledním bodě jsem si fandil, Frank Yerdon nemá přátele a nikdy žádné neměl, ale i tak, za pokus to stálo.

„Naprosto chápu, kapitáne. Může vás hřát vědomí, že jste učinil svým povinnostem zadost. Ale protože se i nadále domnívám, že můj osobní život je jen moje věc a protože se o něm nehodlám bavit ani s vámi, mohu předpokládat, že tato konverzace už skončila?“

 

Otráveně jsem přikývl. „Jo. Jestli chceš, tak můžeš jít.“ Dal jsem mu gestem najevo, že tím pro mne celá záležitost skončila a že pokud chce, tak se může posadit a že já na toto téma už další konverzaci nepovedu. Neúspěšně.

„Děkuji, kapitáne.“ Prkenně se obrátil a odpochodoval z místnosti.

„Hej, neměl by ještě zasalutovat?“ zavtipkoval doktor, když za Yerdonem zapadly dveře.

„Víš dobře, že se tady nesalutuje,“ odpověděl jsem.

„Jsou chvíle, kdy mi to chybí… „

„Vážně? Tak proč jsi nezůstal u flotily?“

„Touché. Ve skutečnosti jsem to nesnášel.“

„Tak vidíš. A radši mi místo vtipkování řekni, co mám dělat s Yerdonem.“

„No, to je dobrá otázka… nemá on třeba nějakou vážnou známost? Víš, někoho na kom mu konečně záleží víc než na sobě samém. To by nakonec odpovídalo i té změně v jeho chování, o které jsme se před časem bavili ve výtahu.“

Zakroutil jsem hlavou. „Ne, tím jsem si jistý. Na lodi nikoho nemá, to VÍM – a mimo loď nejspíš taky ne.“

„Ale jistý si tím nejseš?“

„Ne, to nejsem – ale to že se někdo zamiloval, se dá celkem snadno poznat z jeho komunikace.“

„Snad nám náš hrdinný kapitán neodposlouchává komunikaci…?“

„Proč bych to dělal… když je někdo zamilovaný, stoupne enormně objem jeho komunikace v určitém směru. Od té doby, co bylo zavedeno levné RNS rádio pro všechny ani nemusím odposlouchávat, co je obsahem komunikace – stačí mi, abych věděl, kdo a kam posílá zprávy.“

Doktor se zatvářil skepticky.

„Nejsme ve 22. století, kdy podobná komunikace byla určena jen pro operace flotily… k čertu, už ani 23. století nemáme, máme 24. – a od té doby, co si fedi a klingoni přestali navzájem rozbíjet bábovičky, není ani nutné pravidelně sítě opravovat.“

„Předpokládám, že s tím máš nějaké zkušenosti.“

Pomalu jsem přikývl. „Z první ruky i ze zkušeností s ostatními členy posádky. Tohle funguje spolehlivě, takže i pokud připustíme, že se v celém vesmíru našla bytost dostatečně šílená či soucitná, že by se začala zajímat o Franka Yerdona, tak nám tato teorie shoří nejpozději na tom, že Frank prostě nikomu nepíše. Což by v případě podobného vztahu musel.“

Doktor pokrčil rameny. „Tak jo. Tak jsme poseděli, pokecali, naštvali Franka – což už samo o sobě stálo za to, to ne, že ne – a teď se zase rozejdeme a budeme předstírat, že se nic neděje, což nám koneckonců jde docela dobře. Leda bys mu chtěl napíchnout kabinu.“

Zavrtěl jsem hlavou. „Ta myšlenka mne už napadla… jenže to naráží na drobný problém.“

„Jo, pokud se pamatuju dobře, nechal jsi interní monitorovací systém z kabin vymontovat. S výmluvami, které se ostatně dost podobaly těm, kterými nás t.č. častuje Frank.“

„Ty evidentně chceš, abych tě někde vysadil bez skafandru.“

„Takže pověsti o…“

Zahlédl můj výraz a raději toho nechal a místo toho poznamenal „… takže tahle věc tedy taky padá.“

„Napadlo mne, jestli nejede v nějakých drogách…“ teď byla řada na doktorovi, aby mi věnoval útrpný pohled.

„A zjistit to hodláš konkrétně jak? Chci říct, pokud (a dokud) nemá Frank Yerdon z mozku bláto, tak mám pro tebe špatnou zprávu – moderní drogy jsou prakticky nedetekovatelné.“

„Myslel jsem, že bys mohl sledovat řekněme, „výstupy“ z jeho kabiny?“

„Aha… takže já se mám zaobírat jeho fekáliemi a podobnými radostmi – a to vše za mizerný plat lodního felčara.“

„Stačí, když začneš monitorovat chemické složení odpadu z Yerdonovy kabiny.  Systém pro podporu života dělá rozbory automaticky, kvůli recyklaci a kvůli ochraně soukromí je většinou zahazuje rovnou – pokud ovšem kapitán nebo šéflékař nenařídí v konkrétním případě výjimku.

Doktor se lišácky usmál. „Popravdě, přesně to jsem už udělal.“

Teď byla řada na mně, abych se tvářil překvapeně. „Cože?“

 „Prostě mne to tak nějak po té naší tehdejší _konzervaci_ ve výtahu samo od sebe napadlo. Ono se to nechá udělat celkem nenápadně a jede to automaticky. Nakonec, nikdo se nechce probudit s bombou v posteli, v případě, že by to Frank zjistil. A i když jistý si pochopitelně nikdy nebudu, tedy minimálně dokud ta událost nenastane, myslím, že o tom neví. Koneckonců, ani ty jsi o tom nevěděl.

Přikývl jsem. „Když na to přijde, tohle je plně ve tvé kompetenci lodního šéflékaře. Já mám sice stejnou pravomoc, ale to je spíš jen formalita. Předpokládám tedy, že už máš nějaké výsledky.“

„Mám. A rovnou ti řeknu, že jsem toho úplná šelma jelenovitá. Protože když jsem s tím začal, tak jsem nenašel nikde nic. Ale vůbec nikde nic. V odpadu z Frankovy kajuty neplavčilo vůbec nic, co bys na lodi jako je ta naše nečekal.“

„Ale? Protože podle tvého dramatického projevu soudě, mohu očekávat pointu.“

„A taky že ano. Před pár dny jsem v jeho moči zachytil obrovskou špičku něčeho, co jsem opravdu nečekal.“

„Tak to zbytečně nedramatizuj!“

„Přesný popis ti pošlu. Ale každopádně, Frank začal brát přímo koňské dávky supresantů sexuálního pudu. Ale opravdu koňské. Kdyby sis dal takovou dávku, tak nebudeš mít na sex pomyšlení aspoň půl roku.“

„A nemůže být tohle vysvětlení?“

„Ne. Jen o 24 hodin později se to opakovalo. A pak zase a zase.“

„Zásoba abstinence na několik let?“

„Nedává to smysl – kombinace takových dávek by za normálních okolností způsobila natolik rozsáhlou poruchu fungování endokrinního systému, že bych měl mít správně Franka na marodce, ne-li v lodní márnici. A rovnou teda dodám, že na mrtvolu vypadá fakt dobře.“

„Takže co?“

„Takže nic… jediné, co bys mohl udělat, je šťára u něj v kajutě. Ale ne tu nemáš tak docela právo…“

Rozmrzele jsem přikývnul. „Víš co? Až tohle bude za námi a to bude, doufejme, za pár dnů, uděláme pod nějakou záminkou zdravotní prohlídku celé posádky. A ty se při té příležitosti pokusíš zjistit, jak na tom Frank doslova je.“

„To zní rozumně. Když dovolíš, půjdu se teď k sobě podívat, jestli Frank přece jenom nezačal s instalací nějakého pekelného stroje u mne v kajutě.

*****

Na hlavní obrazovce se mihnul stín měsíce Tequayo a před _Minion_ se otevřelo panorama planety Cibola Prime.

„Stav?“ zeptal jsem mechanicky.

„Dráha přesně podle plánu,“ oznámil Shild se slyšitelnou hrdostí v hlase. „Ani _Roma_ nemanévruje přesněji, než my.“

„Poloha _Majestic_?“

„Je přesně tam, kde má být. Do plánovaného času odletu chybí… čtyři minuty přesně.“

„Jestli _Rustarr_ zaútočí, bude to během několika příštích minut – cestující i náklad jsou na palubě _Majestic_ a případné ztráty na životech a majetku budou obrovské,“ uvažoval jsem nahlas.

„A proč by vlastně měl Yardley útočit právě tady?“ zeptal se už po x-té se značnou skepsí doktor, který opět zaujal svou oblíbenou polohu zarážky křesla.

„Protože Yardley se chce pomstít za příkoří, které bylo údajně jeho rodině způsobeno Federací. A právě zde se kdysi začala poslední bitva lodě _CSS Quivira_ , které velel jeho děd. Nakonec ji operační svaz Federace vedený lodí _Enterprise_ dostihnul kdesi v Serenity Beltu a rozstřílel ji na trsátka… Admirál Yardley zahynul na palubě své lodě.“

„Jasně. Předpokládám, že šlo o „ _Enterprise_ bez přívlastku“.

„Přesně. Ta naše je už písmeno Bé.“

„Bé. Hmm… s ohledem na pověst jejího kapitána to celkem i sedí.“

„Ale no tak…“

„Odkud myslíš, že zaútočí?“ změnil téma doktor.

„Yardley je předvídatelný – zaútočí z nízké oběžné dráhy směrem od planety. Je to sice učebnicový manévr, ale v tomhle případě je zcela chybný.“

„No jistě. Útok vysokou rychlostí vedený z hlubokého vesmíru by měl daleko větší šance…“ v té chvíli jsem si všimnul, že Frank Yerdon není na svém místě. „Doprdele, kde je ten Frank?“

Před chvíli se zvednul, že prý ho bolí hlava,“ poznamenal Oskar Shild.“

„Cože? A převzal někdo jeho stanici!?!“

„Už jsem tady, kapitáne. V otevřených dveřích turbovýtahu stál Joe Weill. „Volal mi Frank. Prej je mu ňák blbě, abych to za něj vzal.“

„No dobře, Joe. S Frankem si to vyřídím pak.“

„Čas odletu _Majestic_ nastává… právě teď“ oznámil na celý můstek Oskar.

„Na obrazovku!“

Obrazovka se přepnula a v jejím prostředku se objevila silueta starlineru. Zdálky vypadala jako křižník Federace…

„Zobrazit relativní polohy lodí _Roma_ a _Galtagh_!“

Dění na obrazovce bylo doplněno o vektory s relativní polohou ostatních lodí naší malé strážní flotily.

Náhle ze směru _Galtagh_ prolétlo obrazovkou torpédo následované dvěma výstřely z těžkého disruptoru.

Následná detonace torpéda odhalila kdesi pod _Majestic_ nezřetelnou siluetu klingonského dravce. Svazky energie z těžkých disruptorů pak definitivně odhalily siluetu lodě _Rustarr_.

„Cože…?“ vyhrkl doktor.

„Tak je to pravda“, vydechl Joe. „Klingoni fakt vědí, jak se dostat přes vlastní maskování!“

Střelcům z  _Galtagh_ se podařil husarský kousek. Zasáhli _Rustarr_ na vyloženě neuvěřitelnou vzdálenost a tím ji úplně vyhodili z konceptu. A _Rustarr_ místo útoku začala utíkat.

„Za ní!“ zavelel jsem ještě o chvíli dřív, než mi dorazil obdobný rozkaz od admirála. Bokem jsem na senzorech zaznamenal, že _Majestic_ úspěšně přešla na warp a je už nyní mimo nebezpečí.

 _Rustarr_ si to namířila směrem na Serenity Belt. Napřed jsem si myslel, že jen kopíruje ústupovou trasu _CSS Quivira_ , ale nebylo tomu tak, její dráha vedla v jiném vektoru na hlubokou a dosud ne zcela prozkoumanou část Beltu. Yardley zřejmě doufal, že jemu se nyní podaří to, co se jeho předkovi nepovedlo – setřást nás letem skrz nejhustší oblast hvězdokupy Cibola. Všechnu energii rval do motorů a štítů, na maskování mu evidentně žádná nezbývala.

Záhy se naše malá flotila patřičně roztáhla. Vepředu se držely oba excelsiory, ostatně obě lodě patřily k elitním plavidlům Federace. Naše _Minion_ se statečně držela v závěsu, ale pomalu začínala odpadávat. _Galtagh_ kupodivu zcela odpadla. Motory starého těžkého křižníku zřejmě nestačily na modernější lodě. Ale stále se držela kdesi vzadu, takže bylo jasné, že do případné bitvy zasáhne sice zpožděním, ale nakonec zasáhne. _Rustarr_ dál uháněla do hlubin Ciboly a záhy bylo jasné, že honička se zřejmě poněkud protáhne, jelikož se obratně vyhýbala všem hvězdám, u kterých by alespoň teoreticky mohla mít úkryt.

„Zpráva z vlajkové lodě. Admirál McCoy.“

„Pusť mi ho, Joe.“

Na obrazovce se objevila povědomá tvář. „Jak vidíte, utíkají před námi.“ A já jim chci dopřát iluzi toho, že nám utekli. Proto všechny lodě sníží rychlost, budou pokračovat v posledním vektoru a na čáře dotyku s  _Rustarr_ zůstane jen _Enterprise_ , která zprostředkuje ostatním lodím všechny informace. Admirál McCoy končí.“

Bylo to vlastně chytré – ale zároveň strašlivě riskantní. _Enterprise_ disponovala ze všech lodí nejlepšími senzory, které měly zaručeně větší dosah, než měly senzory _Rustarr_. McCoy doufal, že se Yardley nechá uchlácholit zdánlivým úspěchem a že se buď stočí zpátky k Cibole Prime – nebo ke své tajné základně kdesi v hloubi hvězdokupy.   

 _Enterprise_ a _Rustarr_ … dvě lodě stavěné kdysi pro válku, ke které (zatím) nedošlo. Každá byla ztělesněním jedné oficiální doktríny – a nyní měly konečně poměřit své síly.

Nastalo bezčasí typické pro podobné vleklé honičky. _Rustarr_ se snažila mést za sebou stopu, několikrát se k některé z hvězd Beltu přiblížila skoro až do její fotosféry, jen aby z ní po několika minutách vyrazila ve zcela nečekaném úhlu. _Enterprise_ se nenechala zmást – její senzory dokázaly _Rustarr_ vysledovat i ve fotosféře hvězdy – a naštěstí, vždy byla poblíž nějaká kometa nebo asteroid, v jejichž zákrytu mohla počkat, než _Rustarr_ vyrazí do další soustavy.

Když jsem si na mapu vynesl ten cik – cak kurs, který _Rustarr_ opisovala (a díky ní tedy i my), vyšlo mi, že pořád míříme jedním směrem, kamsi hluboko do Beltu, do míst, o kterých kolovaly mezi posádkami lodí legendy… legendy o „Zlatém Městě“. Podařilo se ho snad Yardleymu nakonec najít a slouží mu nyní jako základna?

Věděl jsem, že pověsti o Zlatém Městě mají reálný základ – a v Cibole jsou lidé, kteří tvrdí, že vědí, kde Zlaté Město je.

Dobře, takže nakonec _Rustarr_ dostihneme – a co pak? Jestli si opravdu Yardley udělal ze Zlatého Města základnu, co s tím zmůžeme? Protože cosi mi říkalo, že klasická taktika ve stylu „oblehnout a vyhladovět“ v tomto případě asi tak docela nezabere.

Jistě, _Enterprise_ i _Roma_ měly dostatečnou palebnou sílu na to, aby sprovodily z vesmíru klidně celý povrch planety, když na to přišlo, ale zase, nějak mi připadalo, že tohle by asi nebylo úplně optimální řešení celé situace.

Neklidně jsem se zavrtěl – či přesněji, pokusil jsem se zavrtět, protože doktor stále úspěšně plnil úlohu zarážky.

„Co kdyby ses zašel podívat na toho Franka? Teď se asi nic moc nějakou dobu dít nebude,“ navrhl jsem.

Na doktorovi bylo znát, že v něm proběhla krátká bitva. Ale nakonec se zabručením souhlasil a opustil můstek. A já se konečně mohl ve svém křesle uvelebit…

Ne na moc dlouho. Zrovna jsem si říkal, že bychom se pomalu měli vrátit k naší běžné rutině, když se ozvalo zapípání charakteristické pro příchozí relaci.

Joe na nic nečekal a vysílání přijal. Na hlavní obrazovce se objevil kapitán Harriman. „ _Minion_ , nebudete věřit tomu, co se stalo!“

Hlavní obrazovka se rozdělila, nejprve na dvě poloviny a pak se jedna z těch polovin ještě dál rozdělila na dvě. V každé z těch čtvrtin se objevil záběr na můstek jiné lodi. Harriman, se skromností kapitánům hvězdných lodí jako vždy vlastní, si vyhradil celou polovinu obrazu. Jedna z těch lodí byl evidentně obyčejný stařičký frachťák a bylo zjevné, že se na jeho palubě tísní poměrně hodně lidí. Ten druhý můstek patřil evidentně _Rustarr_ , ale muž, který dominoval tomuto záběru, nevypadal jako Yardley nejmladší, byl o dost starší a působil dost nervózním dojmem.

Z obou pirátských lodí se linuly překotné žádosti o zastavení palby. O přijetí kapitulace a tak dále. A taky něco o problémech, takže…

Bohužel mi nemělo být přáno si vychutnat tuto situaci v reálném čase, protože zrovna když jsem začal být schopen sledovat, co že nám to zástupci hnutí Svobodná Cibola tak nahonem potřebují sdělit, tak se rozeřval lodní alarm.

„Neoprávněné použití zbraně na ubytovací palubě!“ opakovala plechová huba do úplného bezvědomí (nás – sebe pochopitelně nikoliv).

„Zatraceně!“ zařval jsem frustrovaně. „Oskare, převezmi to!“

Ani jsem nečekal na Shildův souhlas a vrazil do turbovýtahu.

„Ubytovací paluba!“ zavrčel jsem na mikrofon. Cesta trvala strašně dlouho a hlavou mi stačily proběhnout všechny možné černé myšlenky… _zastřelil snad Frank doktora? Nebo doktor Franka…? Nebo …?_

Na ubytovací palubu jsem dorazil prakticky současně s Hansem Baumanem. Ani jsem se nemusel dívat, odkud poplach jde – jasně, z Frankovy kajuty. Dva muži z bezpečnosti už stáli přede dveřmi s phasery v rukou. Zevnitř se stále ozývala střelba.

Náhle střelba ustala a jediný zvuk, co byl slyšet, byl zvuk poplašného majáku. Ale ten tedy stál za to.

Hans se na mne tázavě podíval. Pokynul jsem mu, aby ten poplach vypnul. Prakticky současně s tím, jak Hans učinil jekotu palubního alarmu zadost, se otevřely dveře Frankovy kajuty.

Nejprve se z nich vyvalil hustý smradlavý kouř – a pak se vypotácel ven náš doktor. Za ním byl vidět dohasínající požár kajuty, který byl ze stropu skrápěn sprškou z lodního hasicího systému.

„Pa… pardon za… za ten alarm,“ zakoktal doktor. „Ale je to… hotovo,“ vyrazil ze sebe a skácel se nám k nohám.

***** 

„Mám pro vás docela dobrou zprávu, mladíku,“ admirál McCoy si mne měřil z poza svého stolu a evidentně čekal na mou reakci. Ta ovšem nepřišla. Byla sice pravda, že tentokrát mne k němu nemuseli eskortovat málem pod bajonety, ale jinak rozhodně nešlo o společenskou návštěvu.

McCoy si musel nedostatku mého nadšení všimnout. „Ale no tak… zrovna se vám chystám říct, že vás nechám jít, tak byste mohl alespoň předstírat, že vám to po takové době udělá radost, no ne?“ Když viděl mou reakci, tak zvážněl. „No tak tedy ne.“

„Admirále, oba víme, že tady v Cibole je prakticky po všem,“ pronesl jsem pomalu.

„Ano, tady je po všem. Hnutí Svobodná Cibola v podstatě přestalo existovat jak jako politická síla, tak jako teroristická hrozba mezihvězdnému obchodu. Zjevně ani část lidí v jeho vedení tak docela nesdílela krvelačné choutky nejmladší ratolesti rodiny Yardleyových. Ovšem je otázka, co by se stalo, kdyby se Zlaté město nezačalo definitivně potápět do lávy, to opravdu tedy netuším.“ McCoy mi podal datovou kartu. „Podívejte se na tohle. Myslím, že zjistíte, že jde o záležitost vskutku fascinující…“ na okamžik se zarazil. „Tisíce let staré město, které přečkalo zánik biosféry na planetě a které se přinejmenším po staletí vznášelo v moři lávy.“

„A je opravdu ztracené?“ nadhodil jsem troufalou otázku.

McCoy se zašklebil. „To je ta otázka za milión, chapče. Naši geologové mne ujišťují, že ne nezbytně. Město zůstalo ve své bublině silového pole a klesá jen velmi pomalu – spíš se vznáší. Vše co je zapotřebí, je dostat se k té bublině na pak skrz ni. Ale to už asi nebude nic, co by se nás dvou týkalo.“

Zavrtěl hlavou. „Stejně, představa, že bychom je museli obléhat… no nevím. A kdyby se proti Yardleymu posádka _Rustarr_ de facto nevzbouřila, tak by rozstřílel ten frachťák plný vlastních lidí a uletěl by neznámo kam.“

„Opravdu neznámo kam?“

„Jste všímavý!“ pochválil mne McCoy. „Jen bychom toho klingonům dlužili ještě víc, než jim dlužíme takhle. Protože _Galtagh_ byla celou dobu doprovázena maskovanou klingonskou vědeckou fregatou.“ McCoy se evidentně zarazil při pohledu na můj nevěřící výraz. „No ano, vědeckou fregatou – snad jste si nemyslel, že _Galtagh_ má takové čarostřelce, kdepak. A snad jste si taky nemyslel, že prvoliniový křižník bude mít takové problémy s pohonem, že bude v jednom kuse zaostávat – ba ne, on vždycky čekal na svůj doprovod a na data z něj. Takže _Rustarr_ by nám nikam neuletěla.“

„Co bude s tou lodí?“

„Co asi? Vrátíme ji klingonům, až si ji naši hoši prolezou, samozřejmě. Ale nemůžeme zadržovat loď patřící jinému svrchovanému státnímu útvaru, se kterým máme přátelské vztahy. Ne do nekonečna. Už takhle nám Klingoni posílají jednu protestní demarši denně – zajímavé je, ovšem, že poněkud méně zuřivě, než bych čekal…“ dodal už spíš sám pro sebe McCoy. „No nic, už jen jedna otázka, kapitáne.“

Tak trochu ve mně hrklo.

„Co to proboha bylo za tu opičárnu s palubním poplachem a požárem?“

„Jo, tohle…“ _Tak teď se uvidí!_ „Jeden z mých lidí si z nervozity hrál ve své kajutě s phaserem a podařilo se mu ho nastavit na přetížení a tak dále. Popravdě, vypadalo to dramatičtěji, než to ve skutečnosti bylo – byť to tedy tem dotyčný odnesl.

„Aha. No dobrá. Koneckonců bordel na vaší lodi je jen váš a já vám ho uklízet nebudu. Mimochodem, jak se má náš společný známý, pan Frank Yerdon?“

„Bohužel. Byl to právě on, kdo si hrál s phaserem.“

„Tragické selhání zbraně – nu co se dá dělat,“ přikývnul McCoy chápavě. „Ale lhal bych, kdybych tvrdil, že mi bude chybět… inu, s čím kdo zachází a tak dále, že kapitáne…“ Proč jsem jen měl pocit, že McCoy má z této události vyloženou radost?

Zbytek naší schůzky proběhl čistě formálně a než jsem se nadál, McCoy mne vypakoval zpátky na _Minion_.

***** 

„Ještě teď se z toho klepu…“ opakoval doktor a lil do sebe už buhví kolikátého panáka z mých zásob, které se díky tomu poměrně rychle tenčily. „Zasraný, zasraný idiotský prase, ten Frank. Hajzl jeden. To ho nemůže strkat do nějakýho adekvátního protikusu, herdek?“

„Uklidni se, už je po něm,“ opakoval jsem.

„Ale né, tihle páni z tajných služeb mají vždycky pocit, že jsou nad zákonem a že jich se nic netýká… hovada! No lidské zákony možná ne, ale ty přírodní…“ zachechtal se. „No jéje. Na ty dojde vždycky.“ Doktor sáhl do kapsy svého pláště. „Ještě že jsem měl tohle“ řekl a vytáhl kapesní phaser. „Eště, že sebou furt nosim osobní fázer…! Všechno zlý je k něčemu dobrý,“ zablekotal bez zjevné souvislosti. „A kdybych nebyl to tento, že jo, to… pohotovej, tak už máš po lodi a po sobě a po všem a vůbec, koukej mi ještě nalejt…!“

Docela rád jsem vyhověl. „Baterku ti do té hračky vrátím, až přestaneš takhle chlastat. Což při rychlosti s jakou teď likviduješ lodní zásoby alkoholu, bude nejpozději někdy pozítří touhle dobou.“

„Nech mi tam dát nějakou větší, ju?“ začal smlouvat doktor. „Ten požár byl stejnak jen kvůli tomu, že jsem většinu energie vyplácal na Franka v té věci, chtěl jsem to valo… eh, vaporizovat – což se teda povedlo, ale pak už jsem neměl dost šťávy na to, abych to udělal se zbytkem jeho kajuty. Tak jsem to aspoň zapálil… kdo chce zapalovat, musí sám hořet!“ vyrazil ze sebe opět bez valné souvislosti.

„Hele, jsi se vyspat. Je po všem.“

Doktor se potácivě zvedl. „Jej, teď mně málem práskla podlaha do ksichtu!“ Zamával rukama kolem sebe. „Klíd, já to zvládnu.“ Pak si všiml, že má pořád ještě v ruce svůj phaser a asi na třetí pokus se mu ho podařilo vrátit do kapsy pláště. „Vidíš? Nejni to se mnou ještě tak zlý. A teď se jdu vycpat!“ slavnostně prohlásil, když se mu podařilo vypotácet se ze dveří.

Pomohl jsem doktorovi do kajuty a do postele. Bylo po všem. Po Frankovi i po té jeho rostlině.

Frank byl naštěstí paranoidní a neměl na lodi žádné jiné skrýše – dobře věděl, že dělám pravidelné kontroly všech zákoutí a v minulosti i on sám párkrát nachytal různé členy posádky, kdy se snažili si na lodi něco ukrýt. Takže měl všechno u sebe. Když se podařilo požár uhasit, našli jsme ohořelé zbytky několika semen. Také už jsem pochopil ten dávný incident s phaserem v jeho kajutě – zřejmě se v něm tehdy vzedmul poslední zbytek sebezáchovy a spálil svou tehdejší rostlinu se vším všady… ale když se pak dostal k nehlídanému nákladu, tak šlo jeho dobré vychování definitivně stranou a zas se ke své staronové neřesti vrátil.

A dál už to šlo ráz naráz… a tak skončil obávaný kapitán Frank Yerdon, postrach nepřátelských i vlastních tajných služeb. Skončil na svou vlastní neřest a aroganci. Jeho slast se pro něj stala strastí. A i když se vesmír o skutečné příčině Frankovy smrti nikdy nedozvěděl, vím, že si celý vesmír oddechnul.

 

KONEC


End file.
